Super Hero Taisen: Original Generation
Super Hero Taisen: Original Generation is a 2002 Canadian/American television series that ran on YTV in Canada and Fox Kids in the United States in 2002 with a total of 16 half-hour episodes. The series was created by Thomas W. Lynch, the creator of The Secret World of Alex Mack and The Journey of Allen Strange. The show is set in the Super Hero Taisen universe before Super Hero Taisen Alpha. Unlike all of the fanschire, the show features no licensed characters at all - instead, it uses only new characters in an original story. It was the final series to launch on Fox Kids, as the block folded only 7 months after its debut. Plot The show is centered upon Nick Bluetooth, a 15-year-old boy led (with his friend Allegra Zane) by an extraterrestrial map to a spacecraft nicknamed the Egg, which moves them into an "Outer Dimension" threatened by Gorm. They are now there to protect the dimension. Characters *Nicholas "Nick" Bluetooth - A boy of 15 years' age, able to transform his limbs into the limbs of other species or specialized machines (called "glinching"). Reckless, but anxious to correctly answer the given situation. In the end, Nick found a copy of Gorm's power suit and is corrpeted by it to become the Outer Dimension's ruler and take over the Universe. It's later revealed that Gorm is Nick's future self. Nick sent him back to his time and began his invasion for the Universe, setting up the events of Super Hero Wars Alpha 2. His surname refers to the Danish king Harald "Bluetooth" Blaatand, who unified Denmark and Norway. *Allegra Zane - Nick's friend and a karate expert, and often sedate in his moments of recklessness. Anxious to return to Earth until persuaded otherwise by natives. She was killed by Nick corrpted by Gorm. *Jens - The Chief Scientist of the Royal Court of Galidor. Originally plant-like creature called a Wexer, his body was burned by Gorm and his mind was placed into a robot body. Usually appears panicky and speaks in a high-pitched voice. He was killed by Nick corrpted by Gorm. *Euripides - The Scholar of the Royal Court of Galidor. He is a large anthropomorphic frog called the Amphibib and is the last of his species. Euripides is Nicholas's advisor and capable of telekinesis with his staff and limited heat generation. He was killed by Nick corrpted by Gorm. *Nepol - A blue-furred, large-eyed humanoid called a Siktari who was reduced in size by Gorm. Visually impaired, he needs glasses. He wields a luka (an icy-looking spear), runs at great speed, and can project ice or cold to freeze anything. He was killed by Nick corrpted by Gorm. Supporting characters *Samuel "The Stranger" Bluetooth - Father of Nicholas. An adventurer and scientist who constructed the Egg and underwent adventures in the Outer Dimension, eventually gaining a seat on Galidor's council before marrying Queen Riana. In the beginning of the series, he is seen falling into a chasm. *Queen Riana - The Queen of Galidor and mother of Nicholas. Appears in the series mostly as a mental hologram that only Nicholas can see, offering cryptic advice and warnings. In "Relativity," it is revealed that Queen Riana has a sister named Tyreena who lives in a village on Elta-Siktar. Villains *Gorm – The main antagonist of the series. Coming from the future after an unkown against Master Shiro, he plotted against Sam and Queen Riana by causing a riot on Kek. After his plot was exposed, Queen Riana banished him from Galidor. Since then, Gorm has conquered many realms, wiped out some species (like the Amphibibs), shrunk Nepol, burned Jens' body, and made a virus in the Outer Dimension's Maps. As such he is known as the "Conqueror of a Thousand Worlds." He has the ability to glinch, which is amplified by a device on his chest. Among Gorm's other skills are his immense strength, telekinesis, and intellect. Gorm has since sought to take over Galidor and has enlisted many allies to help him in his quest. In the end, he is revealed to be Nick's future self. He is sent back to his time by Nick. *Bala – A cyborg humanoid called a Herpitoid, Bala is a bounty hunter working for Gorm. He attacks with an energy bolt that becomes a claw upon impact. *Tager – One of Gorm's followers who influenced Gorm's conquest. *Caliphonic – The leader of the Aquarts and an ally of Gorm. Cast *Sean Devine - Bala *Matthew Ewald - Nicholas "Nick" Bluetooth *Ian Finlay - Gorm (voice) *Claude Girous - Nepol *Jeff Hall - Euripides *Tara Leigh - Queen Riana *Sam Magdi - Jens *Walter Massey - Nepol (voice) *Georges Morris - Euripides (voice) *Michael O'Reilly - Jens (voice) *Steven P. Park - Gorm *Derrick Damon Reeve - Gorm *Marie-Marguerite Sabongui - Allegra Zane *Randy Thomas - Samuel "The Stranger" Bluetooth Triva *The events of the show were referenced in later Super Hero Taisen titles. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series